


Self control

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Interviews, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Hansol goes into rut unexpectedly and he takes it out on Soonyoung
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Self control

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: Con/non-con has always been my weakness for them too. And I mean, non-con omega x omega or alpha x alpha sounds fun tho
> 
> Okay, this is actually a half-commission: I wrote this when I didn't have commissions on my own will, but since I recieved this comment, I thought it would fit quite well eheh  
> Also, I've seen a lot of people asking for sub Soonyoung, and here you have it
> 
> I usually tand to give your explicit commissions priority (I have a list with all your prompts and I try to follow them based on when you requested them), but I wasn't able to write anything new in the last two days and I didn't want to leave you with nothing for too long. This was already written and checked, so I thought it could at least be something :)

It was hard for Hansol to control himself through the whole interview. It was only him, Soonyoung and Minghao, so the lack of omega scents was definitely helping, but his rut was starting, his instincts bubbling up in his lower stomach getting harder and harder to control.

When the beta MC finally let them go, he rushed in the nearest bathroom, hoping his loose t-shirt would hide his hard on in the last scenes of the programme.

He felt the need to fuck, to breed something, possibly a cute omega, possibly Seungkwan. But Seungkwan was on the other side of the city right now and he couldn't wait all that time.  
He had just accepted he would have had to resign to jerking himself off, at least to resist enough time to get back to the dorm, when a knock on the door startled him.

"Sollie? Are you ok in there? You smelled funny, need help?"

Soonyoung. Hansol had thought that being near other alphas while in rut was a bad idea, but his aggressive instincts didn't raise. On the contrary, the fresh lime scent coming out from the alpha on the other side of the door only stirred his hormones more.

Before he could think, he threw the door open, grabbed the dancer's shirt and yanked him inside the bathroom, locking the door and pushing him against it, claiming his lips aggressively.

"So-sollie slow down a bit" Soonyoung managed to push the younger off of him, but Hansol took the occasion to nuzzle, scent and bite at his neck, forming pretty red and purple hickeys.

Soonyoung was being affected by the strong, dominant pheromones of the other and soon started to whimper out his name, his length waking in his thight jeans.

When Vernon let go of his throat, he looked him in the eyes.

"Hyung I'm in rut, can you...fuck...can you bottom for me, you would be so hot"

The older groaned at his words, aroused and willing to do anything to get himself off.

"Yes Sollie, let me take care of it" he breathed out, dropping to his knees and pulling the younger's pants and underwear down, letting his thick cock free.

He gulped at the size and at the beginning of a knot at its base, but started to lick and kiss it nonetheless. If Jihoon could take the thing, sure could Soonyoung.

He began to take the head in his mouth, moaning at the strong hand that tangled in his hair and guided him to take the shaft deeper in his mouth. He was struggling, gagging and chocking around the girth of it, but he knew Hansol needed to feel powerful, to dominate him completely, so he let him do whatever he wanted.

To not make the younger alpha wait, Soonyoung also started to lower his own pants and boxers, slipping a spit soaked finger in his own hole and starting to work his own rim open.

"Add a second" Hanson ordered and the older obliged eagerly.

He was ready after a few minutes of fingering, while his head was still being fucked by the other alpha.

When he deemed Soonyoung stretched enough, Hansol pulled on his hair, making him stand up and claiming his mouth roughly.  
He pushed the older against the sink counter, turning him to face the mirrors and hooking one of his legs up.

The dancer was caged between the sink and the younger's body, hole exposed by the position the other had forced him into: one leg still on the floor, while the other was laid sideways on the counter, kept in place by Hansol's hand.

"Look at yourself in the mirror and moan for me"  
The rapper growled in his ear. He was treating him like an omega and Soonyoung's masochistic part was loving it.

"Ha-hansollie-"

"Alpha" 

"Alpha, please don't knot me, I-I'm not an omega"

"I'll decide if I'll knot your pretty ass or not, I'm sure you can take it after all the times you let yourself be fucked by us" 

Soonyoung whimpered, a bit worried about the breeding and knotting need Hansol was feeling.

He, however, was distracted by the strong thrust Hansol imposed on him, pushing in his hole with a sharp movement that made him cry out.

He wasn't an omega, his body wasn't made for this and for some minutes the pain he felt outdid the pleasure.   
He bit his tongue to avoid alerting the whole building of what they were doing, but when the younger adjusted his aim and started to graze his prostate, he forgot about it, letting his pleasured moans slip free.

Hansol pulled out of him only to flip him over, propping him on the counter and hooking his legs over his shoulders. His pace was becoming more and more fast, animalistic and restless, meaning he was close to release and, consequently, to knotting him.

Soonyoung felt the stretch on his abused hole and before he could have any saying in it, the other alpha pushed past his rim, slipping his thick knot in and groaning in relief.

The dancer, on the other hand, hadn't been able to come, the pain coming back at full force at being stretched beyond what he could bear.  
It was the first knot he received in all of his life and he still couldn't comprehend how omegas could take even two at a time or one after the other without pause.

Tears of pain streamed down his eyes and a growl of frustration and anger for being violated like that left his throat, but it was immediately silenced by Hansol's even louder one. The dominant pheromones of the younger locked him in place and the older resigned to his condition, trying to relax to make it hurt less while waiting for the knot to deflate.

He was rewarded for his submission by sweet kisses on his face and tiny licks on the spots the younger had bruised or marked.

When he came down a bit from his height, Hansol started to stroke Soonyoung's cock, still hard from before, but frustrated, the mere fucking not enough to make him cum.

The pleasure slowly came back in his body and breathy moans started to leave his lips again as the younger fastened his hand.   
The dancer wrapped his arms around Vernon's neck, staying close to him and kissing languishly, the younger swallowing his high moans when he finally came.

They stayed like that for some more minutes, coming down from the their pleasure and gaining their breath, until the rapper finally pulled out of Soonyoung's tired body, a stream of white, fertile cum trickling down his thighs.

"Thank you for letting me do that hyung. Sorry I knotted you, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I couldn't control myself"

"I'm not gonna lie, it hurt like a bitch, but don't worry about it, you'll get more control over it as you age. If anything, my respect for omegas has increased" the older chuckled  
"Now help me clean up pup, I have a reputation to defend"

Hansol laughed and took a few paper tissues, soaking them in water and cleaning the mess on the dancer's stomach and ass.

_______________________

"There you are, I looked for you everywhere" Minghao groaned when he saw them reappear in their changing room.

"Sorry Hao, Sollie had...a little problem we had to take care of"

The younger blushed at the dancer's teasing and went straight to rub off his make-up and change, hoping Soonyoung's work would make him last enough to get back to the dorm.   
If not, he was sure Minghao would be happy to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit sad to say this, but I really need to finish this and go on with my new main ff, so: COMMISSIONS ARE CLOSED 
> 
> this series will go on until I've written down every one of your commissions, so it'll take quite long, and thank you to everyone who requested a scenario or ship, your ideas were always the best! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, and if you want, let me know what you think in the commen!  
> Stay safe♡


End file.
